Lifeline: Straight through my heart
by Jote Jote
Summary: After five years, our boys go to university. Yamamoto's feelings are stronger than ever. He must make his move. This is khrfest prompt. Please enjoy, write a review! Thank you so much for follow my stories! Your reviews make me happy!


**LIFELINE: STRAIGHT THROUGH MY HEART **

By Jote Jote

After these past five years... I feel as if I was born again for some reason. I don't feel like that carefree guy anymore; I've become more aware of the things around me and what I feel.

We are all in our twenties. Hayato, Tsuna and I go to different faculties in the same university. Tsuna, refused to go to Italy and use the family's money for his education. There's been no talk about succession since the Shimon incident. I stayed because I can't afford a Tokyo university and Hayato... Well, it's impossible for him to leave Tsuna.

Hibari disappeared two years ago, he couldn't find an excuse to stay at Nanimori and from what I heard he had no interest in going to College. I'm sure we'll hear from him soon. Sasagawa senpai went to Tokyo to become a professional boxer. He promised to return after becoming champion. Lambo definitely stayed at Tsuna's house. His attitude has not changed, the only difference being his voice, it has a more serious tone. He's attending elementary school.

It's summer now, these notes in my diary probably don't sound like Yamamoto but I can also mature.

"Yamamoto?"

The young and handsome Yamamoto got off his motorcycle, making a little noise as he parked it next to a group of cars. There were some girls standing around, staring at him but he ignored them.

"Yo! Tsuna!"

He waved at Tsuna who left the group of classmates to go greet his friend. Said classmates were curious about the young guy.

"You know him?"

The other guy shook his head and after thinking a bit said…

"I think his name is Takeshi Yamamoto, he plays for the university's baseball team. "  
"Wow! Never thought Sawada had athletes as friends."  
"He even has a bike."  
"Yeah... He probably has tons of girls wanting to go out with him... How I envy him."

Both boys continued walking, leaving the old friends behind.

"How have you been?"

Yamamoto took off his helmet and combed his fingers through his hair. The scar on his chin now visible.

"Working a lot."

"Ah! Hayato told me you started working part-time."  
"Yep. I started a month ago."

Tsuna nodded in surprise.

"It must be hard to work while going to class, the club and the Sushi store."  
"Ahahahaha, my classes ended recently so that's one less thing to worry about."  
"Oh, I forgot about that."

Tsuna's face suddenly darkened, Takeshi knew the reason.

"Failed physics?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Ahahahaha, I'm proud."

Tsuna sighed and shrugged. Yamamoto's words did not help but at least they were better than what he usually got from Reborn.

"I don't understand how I can be good at design, mechanics and electronics but horrible in physics."  
"That should be good enough for an engineering student. AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"No... no... Not really."  
"Oh no? Ahahahahaha. I thought it was."

They looked at each other for an instant and smiled. People looked at the odd pair as they walked by, Yamamoto was very noisy.

"Do you have plans for this afternoon, Tsuna?"  
"Well ... Hayato was going to help me study for my failed exam."  
"Oh ... in that case."

Yamamoto pulled a battered cell phone out of one of his jacket's pocket. It was a second-hand cell but it was all he could afford.

"Who are you calling?"  
"You'll see."

Gokudera sat in the campus cafeteria, constantly looking at his watch. Tsuna was 5 minutes late. He was beginning to worry when his phone rang. He saw the number, groaned and I answered.

"What do you want?"  
"Hello Hayato."  
"Did something happened?"  
"Well, I'm taking Tsuna for a ride on my bike so he can't meet up with you until about an hour."  
"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT. TENTH MUST PASS HIS REMEDIAL TEST. YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM HIS STUDIES!"  
"I knew you would understand. I'll call you later."  
"WAIT!"

Yamamoto hung up. Hayato probably knew Tsuna's daily routine so he had less than 5 minutes to leave the campus or Gokudera would make its appearance and complicate the situation. Tsuna tried to decipher why Yamamoto was smiling so much while he put away his cell phone, although after all this time he knew that Gokudera couldn't possibly be happy after that call.

"Yamamoto ..."  
"It's Takeshi."

While saying this, Yamamoto put his helmet on Tsuna and rushed him to get on the bike.

"After so many years you should call me by my name."  
"I'm... not so sure about this. I think we should ..."  
"I'll deal with Gokudera later. Now get on."

Yamamoto helped Tsuna get on the bike before he did so too, he started the vehicle and left.

"Hold on to me."

Tsuna had no time to say no, he held on to Yamamoto's waist. They left the campus together at high speed. A lot of people looked their way as they left, including two people who were familiar.

"I didn't know he already had a boyfriend."  
"Hana?"  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi."  
"Yamamoto Takeshi is not his boyfriend."  
"Are you sure? Sawada only likes men."

Kyoko scolded Hana for her comment and continued walking, leaving her friend behind.

"I'm glad you never had anything with him."

Kyoko paid her no mind and walked away.

...

Yamamoto drove until they reached a hill that overlooked the city.

"And here we are."

Tsuna got off the bike, Yamamoto watched him as he walked to look at the city.

"The city looks beautiful from here."

He said as he walked towards Tsuna.

"Sometimes I wonder how many times we have saved this city."  
"I lost count. I think Gokudera keeps track."

Tsuna nodded and rested his head on the railing.

"I've missed you. I thought you didn't want to see me."  
"Never."

Yamamoto placed his hand on Tsuna's and squeezed it. Tsuna continued to look at the city, remaining silent for several minutes.

"The plans were approved."  
"... So soon?"  
"The Ninth said: If you design it I will build it in the center of the city."  
"Sometimes grandpa goes overboard with his comments."

Yamamoto stepped behind Tsuna and embraced him; he placed his head on Tsuna's shoulder and whisper in his ear.

"I've really missed you."  
"Me too."

Tsuna grasped Yamamoto's hand.

"A whole squad will be here in a month."  
"I'm guessing you're not getting involved."  
" The property has already been purchased, I must make sure they follow the plans."  
"If that's the case then you will be busy this summer."  
"I don't think they'll finish by the end the summer. It will take at least a year."  
"I see."

Yamamoto admired the view and thought that in one way or another they walked towards the future they once witnessed, but this time there would be no Millefiore and the rings were gone. They probably had nothing to worry about.

"We've talked about it so many times… I thought we weren't going to repeat the things we witnessed that time."

Tsuna hardened his expression.

"I will not go to Italy, nor will I leave Nanimori or Japan just because the Ninth wants me to."  
"That's why the base should be here anyway."

Yamamoto felt it was time to let go of Tsuna, so he stepped aside.

"I..."

Tsuna stopped looking at the city and placed all his focus on Yamamoto.

"I want to be with you."

Tsuna expression turned weary, he took Yamamoto's hand.

"I don't want to hurt Hayato."

Yamamoto looked heartbroken.

"I've talked to Hayato."  
"Still, he has feeling for you."  
"But I don't have feelings for him."

"..."

Tsuna let go of Yamamoto's hand and walked back to the railing. Yamamoto began to search his pockets.

"I ..."

Yamamoto handed Tsuna a paper, bowing his head. Tsuna, very much surprised, took the paper and read it.

"Yamamoto you ..."  
"I've been working to pay for this. ... I wanted to spend some time with you so I rented a cabin for  
a weekend. It's near the coast... we can go on my bike. "

Tsuna knew how hard Yamamoto had to work to have money; he shared the profits from the Take-Sushi  
with his father. All the money was used to pay for books and transportation. The bike was a gift from Tsuna with the money he had received from the Ninth on his 18th birthday. Not only that, with that money he had another floor built in his home. He also bought Gokudera a grand piano only to discover he already had one, however Gokudera was so happy that he sold the other one and kept the one Tsuna gave him. The money had been enough to cover the Lambo's elementary school and pay for his own college tuition.

"But if you don't want to go, I think I can cancel the reservations."  
"Yamamoto."

Tsuna gently embraced Takeshi, who wrapped his arms around him.

"I take that as a yes."

Tsuna stood straight to reach Takeshi's lips.

"I expect you to behave."  
"Ahahahahaha!"

Tsuna silenced Takeshi with a kiss.

End.


End file.
